Star Trek Normandy Eclipse Part 1
by jradiger
Summary: Star Trek Normandy fallows the crew of the star ship Normandy as they fight to take back the federation from section 31.


Star Trek Normandy

Eclipse Part 1.

Chapter 1

Sam laid on the grass of the underneath a tall oak tree near the schools football field and watched the clouds go by. She didn't even notice as a man wearing a Starfleet captains uniform walk up to her, "Commander Garcia?" Sam looked up and saw the familiar face of her good friend and captain.

"Hey Joe what's up?" asked Sam.

"Are new orders," said Joe holding a data pad up in the air.

Sam stood up and took the pad from Joe's hands and read it over, "When did this happen? Why are we being sent out to the delta quadrant?" She began walking toward the football field and the shuttle craft that was on the other side of it.

Joe kept trying to keep up with her as they reached the shuttle, "All we know is that Voyager sent out a distress call nine hours ago. We have tried to reach them but there has been no response from Voyager or the rest of the fleet." They stepped into the shuttle and strapped themselves into there seats.

Sam brought the shuttles main systems online and began the liftoff sequence, the warp nacelles glowed bright blue as the shuttle flew over the school. The sign on the school read 'Port Huron Northern' and the student body looked out the window at the shuttle leaving. The shuttle raised higher into the shy and entered orbit, the vista class starship SSV Normandy SR-2 was clear of dry dock and was waiting in orbit of earth for the shuttle. The shuttle bay doors opened and the shuttle landed in the bay.

Joe stood on the bridge of the Normandy as the crew checked over the ships systems. "Helm report!," said Sam.

Mitchell looked at his council and said, "all systems online, power is available threw warp and slipstream velocities on your order."

"All decks this is the captain report to your stations secure all systems and prepare for the jump to slipstream in five… four… three…" seconds later the ship jumped into a bluish white corridor going faster then warp speeds."

"Were at maximum slipstream velocity," said Mitchell swiveling around in his chair to face the commander and captain. "where nine hours from arrival at voyagers last know position."

Joe sat down in the command chair and said, "Good. Sam run battle drills for all possible delta quadrant species, Ill be in my ready room." Joe got up and crossed the bridge and entered his ready room. The doors shut behind him and walked over to his desk and began reading messages on his computer.

He opened a latter from mizzy that read, "Yo what's up Joe. Listen I will be on Voyager by the time you get this. I have transferred to Voyager with Dan, drop by if you can. Later little bro."

The screen went blank and then the rooms speakers came alive. "Joe its Mizzy we have a major problem on Voyager. We were attacked by are own people. Were being tractored away at full impulse… it wont be long before we have warp drive back." The sound of yelling could be heard in the background. "Joe help us." The comm went silent and Joe was in shock. After a few minutes Joe rose out of his chair.

Joe walked over to the near by window and taped his combage, "Radiger to the bridge."

Sam responded with a simple, "Sam here. Go ahead captain."

Joe stared out the window and said, "Red Alert. Helm all stop and get me Starfleet command." The Normandy entered normal space again near the galactic center of the galaxy. Joe returned to his desk and on his monitor the Starfleet command symbol was there. Seconds later the screen changed to show fleet admiral Nechatev who said, "What's the problem Captain?"

"Admiral I just received a message from Voyager. They were attacked by are own people ma'am," said Joe with a stern face.

Nechatev was shocked but was not surprised, "So then its happened there too."

"Admiral?"

"Captain right after you left a coup occurred and is in progress as we speck. Right now my security is trying to hold off section 31. Captain of earth falls to section 31 control then we have lost the fight. Protect your ship and captain protect Voyager and any ship not on section 31's side and form a resistance. Nechatev out."

Joe got up and walked out of the room and onto the bridge, as soon as he was in the middle of the room he gave out orders. "secure all systems, all none essential personal are no longer allowed on the bridge, command staff only. Bridge to engineering lock down the all critical areas and limit only necessary personal access. Senior staff meeting in five minutes." Joe walked into the conference room leaving everyone wondering.

In the conference room Nick, Travis, Sarah, Mitchell, Sam, Olivia, and Joe sat around the conference room table why'll they watched a news report poor in. "At last report Fleet Admiral Nechatev was arrested and removed from office for high treason. President Barco has also been arrested for treason, section 31 of Starfleet has taken control of the federation. Section 31 members have taken control of most starships and star base's in the Alpha and Beta quadrant. Earths people along with dozens of worlds have fled to the Klingon, Romulan, and Cardasion Empires seeking refuge from section 31."

Outside the windows Normandy was back in slipstream. Joe turned to his crew and said, "Earth is lost. We and any ship that survived the coup are what's left of the federation.

Everyone turned to him with the look of fear on there face's. "I have teams searching the ship for section 31 operatives," said Olivia pushing a data pad down the table.

Joe looked at the pad then back up at them, "need not worry. There is only one section 31 operative onboard… me." Everyone was in shock wondering how it could be that there captain and friend was a trader. "I am a double agent for Starfleet, when I was a ensign serving under Captain Ben Maxwell he asked me to join section 31. I contacted Starfleet right after I was entered into section 31's ranks. They ordered me to give them all info I had and to work for them to bring down section 31, I failed."

Sam smacked Joe across the face hard and Joe didn't flinch or move. "How could you let this happen," she screamed as her eyes began to tear up.

"Sam!," Joe said. "Every admiral knew I was an agent inside section 31. Someone must have found out that I worked for Starfleet and kept me out of the loop about the coup."

"So what now?" asked Nick.

Joe got up and walked around the table examining each and every person at the table. When he passed Nick and Sarah he saw them holding hands. "what we're going to do is," began Joe stopping at the end of the table. "is take back are federation. But first we have to help Voyager out before we lose them forever." There were nods from everyone as he said, "Dismissed." The crew filed out of the room and onto the bridge. The three duty officers that were allowed to be on the bridge left there stations and entered the near by turbo lift.

Joe sat in the command chair with Sam to his right. Joe pulled his duty uniform down getting out the wrinkles. "Helm how long till arrival?"

Mitchell looked over his council and said, "five minutes… Captain." Mitchell's tone was one of miss trust and suspicion. The next several minutes were very quite no one said anything do to the tension between them.

Chapter 2

The Normandy came out of slipstream inside a dense debris field of dead starships. Joe rose from his chair and walked over to the ops council, "Report."

Sarah ran scans of the debris and then said, "There are several pieces of federation starships. It looks like none of the pieces can make a whole ship. Looks like the fleet could still be intact somewhere near by."

Joe looked out at the view screen and then back to Sarah, "How large is the debris field?" A quick glance at the council was all Sarah needed as she replied, "Its huge. Its all big as a small solar system, If Voyager and its fleet are in there its going to be hard to find them."

"Take us in, nice and slow," said Joe returning to the command chair and looking over the interface in the arm.

"Sir," came nicks voice from over at the tactical council just behind Sam. "Are shields are not designed to withstand impact with debris that size."

"Your right Nick," said Joe looking up at the view screen. "Helm slow to 1/3, take us in." The Normandy slowed and moved into the debris field. They were and hour into there search when things got worse. "Proximity alert, unknown vessels right on top of us," yelled Nick. Three alien vessels dropped there cloaks and opened fire on the Normandy.

"Helm full impulse, shields to max, return fire," ordered Sam to the different stations across the bridge. The Normandy picked up speed and moved down into a corridor of empty space that cut threw the debris field. The alien vessels fallowed moving in a row of ships firing on the Normandy.

Joe moved to the tactical controls and stud next to nick helping him find away to stop there pressures. The Normandy flew down the corridor just barley missing the walls of debris, "How long till were clear?" Joe looked up to see Mitchell's response.

Mitchell turned to see the captain, "The corridor terminates in ten seconds but…" Joe looked at the view screen. "There is another ship waiting for us."

Joe pointed to Nicks tactical display and said, "Target this piece of debris. It should collapse the tunnel and destroy the other ships." Nick typed in a few command then a bright blue bolt of light launched from the Normandy and slammed into the debris. The explosion sent shockwaves threw the debris field destroying the tunnel network threw the field. As the Normandy cleared the debris field the new alien vessel opened fire on the Normandy's already weakened shields. As the last of the tunnels collapsed one of the three alien vessels exploded as the other two cleared. All three vessels fired on the Normandy causing major damage to the vessel. "We just lost the impulse drive," shouted Sarah over the roar of torpedo fire. Mitchell laid un-conches on the floor as several medics scanned his body to see if he was still alive.

Several torpedo's struck the Normandy's succor section ripping open a hull breach that extended several decks. The body's of several dead crew members were vented into space as the life was sucked out of them. One of the Alien vessels lined up for a collision course, "This is the captain to all hands. Brace for impact." The Alien vessel slammed into the Normandy tarring large gashes into the hull. Force fields failed to respond to the hull breaches as power grids were destroyed by the crash. The starboard nacelle sheared of and drifted free in space, on the bridge councils exploded violently . One council explosion threw Nick into the air and slammed him into the ceiling. Nick landed on the floor with a gash in his forehead as blood pored from it. Sarah was thrown from her station when the enemy ships nacelle impacted the Normandy and she landed next to Nick.

Sam ran over to a near by engineering council and looked over the incoming damage reports. "We have lost weapons, shields, engines! They all have been destroyed," said Sam.

Smoke filled the bridge from several fires and Sarah pulled herself closer to Nick and grabbed his hand. "Stay alive Nick… stay alive for me," she said as she lost conciseness. The Normandy was doomed as the aliens continued there attack.

Deep in the darkness of space another vessel was speeding to the battle at high warp. "Joe there is another starship coming in," said Olivia sitting at the ops council. "Its Voyager."

Several slipstream tunnels terminated at the battle zone as Federation ships entered normal space. Photon torpedoes rained down on the alien vessels carving major damage. The enemy ships pulled out and ran for there lives as they were chased by the U.S.S Hawk, U.S.S Galen and U.S.S Achilles why Voyager, Esquiline and Curie added the Normandy and its casualties.

Captain Chakotay beamed aboard the Normandy with the rescue teams. Chakotay thought he was beaming to the Normandy's bridge but ended up in engineering. "Get the fires out before they reach the warp core!" ordered Chakotay. The smoke filled room chocked the rescue teams lungs as they searched for survivors. Chakotay crouched low and moved over to the body of a Normandy crew member, checking for a pulse to find a faint one on the young women. "Chakotay to Voyager, we have a live one. Beam her to sickbay."

The woman's body vanished as Chakotay moved on to look for more survivors, he moved over to the body of a human man with short brown hair and of small stature. The man was trapped under a piece of bulkhead, it was to heavy to move alone. Lt. Commander Kyle from Voyager ran over to help and removed the debris. Chakotay looked at Kyle and said, "Commander beam back to the ship with him. Find out what happened here." Kyle nodded and tapped his combage as Chakotay went searching the room, He looked back to see the commander and the body was gone.

On the bridge fires were the only thing lighting the room, Voyager crew members beamed onto the bridge to find survivors but were not expecting to find anyone. "We got bodies over here," said a woman with long blond hair and a very slim figure. A tall Asian man wearing security/engineering gold ran over to the bodies of Sarah and Nick. He pulled out his tricorder and did a quick scan.

"Get them to Voyager, NOW!" said the man. The woman quickly beamed out with the two barley living bodies as the man looked for the Normandy's captain. A piece of bulkhead fell over and the sound of couching could be heard. The man walked toward the couching and said, "captain Radiger?"

A man walked out of the haze and said, "commander…?"

"Kim U.S.S Voyager."

Joe's uniform was covered in blood from an open wound on his chest. "You need to get to sickbay Sir," said Kim grabbing a hold of the captain to steady him.

"I will not abandon my ship," said Joe limping over to the captains chair. Joe began to get really dizzy before falling onto the floor.

"Captains Log Stardate 51962.4: The Normandy has main power back online but its captain is still out cold in Galen's sickbay," said Chakotay sitting in his ready room. The door bell chimed as Chakotay said, "come."

The door hissed open and commander Garcia walked into the room and took a seat in front of the desk, "The Normandy's status report, sir." Chakotay took the pad from Sam and glanced over it.

"How Bad is the slipstream drive?" Sam looked at him and with a stern voice.

"Bad."

"Time for repairs?"

"Six weeks," she said.

Chakotay was in shock, he didn't think it was that bad. "We don't have six weeks, the federation is being torn in two. We need to get back inside of a week."

Sam shook her head, "cant be done. Repairs to the warp drive are going to take a week alone. To fix everything is impossible without a dry dock."

Chakotay looked over the report then said, "We could tow you back threw slipstream. It will be a bumpy ride but it will work." He got a nod from the young woman whose crew was in sickbays across the fleet.

Voyager's sickbay was filled to capacity as Sam walked in and over to the bio bed near the back wall. Captain Radiger was out cold from the lose of so much blood and emergency surgery to repair damage internally. "What do I do?" asked Sam not expecting a response. "Are ship is not operational, are crew is badly hurt, and were about to risk everything on a dangerous leap of faith. What would you do?" Seconds later the room began to spin and Sam was no longer on Voyager. "Who are You?" asked Sam to an old woman standing with her on a desert world.

"My name is Kes. I lived on Voyager for four years before I returned home. I have been monitoring your predicament and I can help you. Tell Chakotay Kes said, 'good luck and thank you'."

Sam returned to Voyager but was on the bridge standing next to chakotay. He rose and but his hand on her shoulder, "You all right."

"Kes," was all Sam could say.

"Kes? You saw her?," asked Paris.

Warning Alarms rang across the fleet, ships went to red alert without a word as the captains tried to figure out what was going on. "Harry what's happening," asked Chakotay.

Harry looked over his tactical council and said, "Not sure cap… Massive subspace shockwave heading toward us!" The wave hit the fleet and sent them hurtling across space. After tense minutes the fleet came to a dead stop.

"Damage Report," asked Paris remarkably still standing steady on his feet.

Larsen looked over the ops council then said, "no damage to us or any ship in the fleet."

"Location?" asked Chakotay helping Sam into a chair next to his.

"Location," said Ensign Larsen. "Beta Quadrant, 9.5 light years from Romulus. We have a Romulan fleet approaching us."

"Shields up," said Chakotay. "Leave are weapons offline."

"There Hailing," Said Kim.

"On screen," said Chakotay.

"This is Captain John-Luc Picard aboard the Romulan flagship valor. Federation vessels power down and prepare to be boarded." The screen went blank and Picard was gone.

Chakotay clenched his jaw , "Harry order all vessels to power down that's an order."

The Enterprise was undergoing repairs at a Romulan shipyard orbiting Romulus. The Voyager fleet was escorted there after it was searched for section 31 operatives. Picard's ready room decorated with little things from across the galaxy. "Sorry Captain Chakotay but we had tobe sure that you were not leading us into a trap."

"Its all right Captain. I think you should know Captain Eden was killed during the coup aboard Voyager by section 31."

Picard sat down at his desk and said, "If Eden is dead then you are Admiral of the Voyager fleet, Captain."

Chapter 3

Six Months Later

The planet Tarivar VII was the place were Lieutenant Jake Mahu was berried after dying in the line of duty. Now two more graves were next to his, Melissa Boman, and Dan McCloud were killed during the coup on Voyager and it took months to reach this place of morning. Tarivar was under section 31 control but Normandy managed to slip into the system.

"Anyone got anything to say?," asked Joe standing in a large group around the grave stones. There were muffled sounds from the crowed but no one said anything, "Normandy to the Captain!," came Nicks voice over Joe's combage.

"Go ahead," said Joe stepping away from the group.

"A dreadnought is approaching! Its Section 31," said Nick.

"Beam Sam and me back, then break orbit." Seconds later the transporter beam grabbed Sam and Joe and beamed them to the bridge. Nick moved from the command chair over to the tactical council and said, "it's a sovereign class dreadnought. Its got a mark eight phase cannon and a highly sensitive scanner pod as well as two quantum torpedo turrets."

Joe sat down in the command chair as Sam sat down in the chair next to him. "Raise shields, power weapons and bring the slipstream drive online. We're running for it." The Normandy flew away from tarivar right in the direction of the enemy ship. The two ships got closer and closer right into weapons range. The dreadnought fired on the Normandy cutting its shield power.

"Shields at 20%," said Nick.

The enemy vessel chased after the Normandy firing multiple times missing every time. "Helm activate the slipstream drive." The Normandy entered the slipstream tunnel along with an unexpected guest.

"Sir, the other ship was pulled in along with us!" said Sarah looking over her readings.

"Take us out of slipstream now," said Joe grabbing the arms of his chair. As the tunnel disappeared there was a bright flash as all went dark.

Three Weeks before Coup

"I'm sorry Sam it was him or you, I had to chose one. Even if that meant losing the other," said Joe standing on a balcony over looking Earths rainforest.

Sam sat silent in a chair looking out over the rainforest before saying, "You should have just blown the place up. Joe I'm resigning from Starfleet in a month, once Normandy goes in for refits."

Some point in the Future:

"We only have minutes before the star goes nova, Romulus will be destroyed if we don't warn them," said Joe running down a long corridor to the bridge.

Warning klaxons sounded across the ship as the light flickered valiantly as the power began to fail.

"There is no time," said a voice in the darkness. Arms reached out and grabbed Joe's arms. "Everything will be ok in a few minutes." The star exploded destroying the planets and the vessel sitting on the other edge of the system.

Joe woke up to find the bridge of his ship still in one piece. The view screen was filled with static. Members of his crew were firing there phasers at something behind him. Joe couldn't move he was paralyzed as two men he had never seen stepped over him. The two Normandy officers took phaser shots to the face and collapsed to the floor. One of the unknow men bent down and injected something into Joe's neck. "Stop… Stop… Sto…," Joe lost conciseness and the Normandy was captured by someone new in the war. A new enemy had just raised to fight for section 31.


End file.
